Hyu-Ket Creation Myth
The Hyu-Ket, like most known cultures besides the Echmer, have a creation myth to explain how things work. The Hyu-Ket creation myth seems to have very strong Tamrielic origins. The Hyu-Ket believe they had no knowledge of any of this creation story until the arrival of the Spirit Chief who taught them all of what they are. Creation Myth In the beginning, there was An, the White, and Padda, the black, the eternal opposites. Though they were opposites, they were friends, and from there friendship was born Nir, the gray. Nir represented both of the two in perfect balance, but she favored An, which caused jealousy to grow in Padda's heart. With An, Nir had many children, but there were 6 she favored among her children, Hiri, Lorka, Mala, Mepha, Meri, and Yfre. In Padda's jealousy, he confronted and fought An, the two friends now bitter enemies due to the envy in Padda's heart. The end was decided, with An dead, Padda wounded, and Nir devastated. An's blood fell upon Nir and Padda wrapped himself around Nir, as Lorka stayed to try to protect Nir. Nir was dying and wrapped in darkness, and she asked Lorka to end her suffering. She didn't want to suffer in the dark. Lorka begrudgingly agreed, left horrified in the dark and nothing to do but wonder his mothers bloody corpse. On the outside of Padda, all of Nir's children including the five that remained of Nir's favored, weeped at the loss of An and the imprisonment of Nir. The five, Mala, Hiri, Mepha, Meri, and Yfre, hatched a plan to kill Padda and save Nir. They gathered her thousands of other children and had them all poke holes on one half of Padda while the Five all made one large hole on the other side. This ended up killing Padda, his blood dripping down onto Nir and intermingling with the blood of An, and revealed to Nir's children what happened to her. Lorka was found alone, weeping over his dead mother, when the Five all appeared to him. When asking him what happened, he told them that their mother was suffering and asked Lorka to quicken the inevitable. Lorka is beset with grief and tells them their mothers final words 'if you ever see your brothers and sisters again, tell them that all of you are to be revered.' And with this, all of her children took in the word 'Grash' to their name, which means 'Revered'. While alone, Lorka, now called Lorka'grash, knew that Nir would not want her death to be all for nothing, so he forged an idea, and started to work her corpse as a place to sustain life. With his siblings now here, he asked of them to continue his work, as he had left Nir in fit condition to harbor life but with none to live. He plunged out his heart and cut himself in two, the two pieces of him forming the moons while his heart left to the center of Nir. The pain of killing his mother was too much. The Five mourned the loss of father, mother, and brother, but they promised to continue his work, viewed as their mothers final wish. Mala'grash took charge and created the Hyu-Ket, and he declared the other four deities should give them a gift and a lesson to help guide them. Hiri'grash taught the Hyu-Ket how to hunt and gather food and to never waste any parts of their kill or findings. He also gave them their hunting tools and made them physically better at hunting and gathering. Mepha'grash taught them how to keep secrets and gave them their history and the knowledge on how to have children. Meri'grash gave them the light of An by placing parts of his flesh in the night sky where the other Grash had pierced Padda and gave each Grash control of the light they had pierced into the darkness, and they placed his head where the large whole that she helped form was, thus making the sun and the stars. She also taught them the value of magic and how to use it. Yfre'grash gave them the animals and plants of the world for food and to fulfill their other needs, and she taught them to never kill one of her creations without good cause, this is the reason for the Hyu-Ket being peaceful. The sacrifice of Lorka'grash was his lesson while the whole of the world was his gift. Mala'grash gifted them with his protection and taught them to be independent from all else and to keep their traditions. Yfre'grash made another creation she intended to help the Hyu-Ket but it was affected by the surrounding corpse of Padda, and the Terror in the Night was born, a race that would always prey upon the Hyu-Ket, though Mala'grash's protection saw that they never died out. Dissection of this Myth WIP There is much to learn from how heavily influenced Hyu-Ket culture is from when they were once Aldmer, and yet how different it is as well.